


Imagination

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's really hidden, Creating Keith's character Pidge realizes Keith doesn't have imagination, Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, I like it both either way, Lack of imagination, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Or he has it, Or romantic, Platonic Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Prompt: “People like you have no imagination!”





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I was making a huge work but I better divide it up!

“People like you have no imagination!”

It felt like an accusation, and Keith crunched his nose and frowned at it, glaring at Pidge’s serious look.

“What?” he hissed, gripping his pad so hard it could snap in two, “I did all the things you told me to!”

Pidge sighed, gesturing at the board.

“No, what you did is give your character your own name and give him the same abilities you have” she pointed out, grimacing at Keith’s figure on the table, “You aren’t using your imagination at all, Keith, work on that!”

“And what am I supposed to do?” he asked, feeling really lost while tapping his pad and trying to think of modifications, “I don’t know what to do.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, looking annoyed, and she slumped in the couch with a long sigh.

“Think about it for a moment, Keith” she said staring at the ceiling, “Something you really wanted to be when you were a kid. Or some superpower you wanted to have. Or maybe abilities from a tv show. I don’t know.”

Keith stared at her for a bit before glancing down to his pad, pouting.

“Like” he started, frowning, “wings?”

Pidge sat up, glaring at him.

“You want wings?”

“… No.”

“Something you want, Keith.” she repeated, rolling her eyes again, and he sighed.

“Well, I’d like…” he started, tilting his head, “I don’t know, superstrenght?”

Pidge nodded slowly, taking in his suggestion.

“Okay…” she said thinking, “Like, can-lift-thousands-of-pounds superstrenght?”

Keith stared at her blankly.

“I… uh…” he peered down his pad and sighed, “What about I don’t lift but hit, instead?”

Pidge stared at him, her frown deepening between her eyebrows.

“What?”

“I mean,” he said a little nervous, “I can punch through, I don’t know, a wall?”

Pidge shaked her head slightly.

“What?” she repeated and he sighed deeply.

“Well, what about I can carry, I don’t know, three people in my arms?”

Pidge sighed.

“Okay” she said looking back to the board, looking defeated, “Maybe you should think about it more?”

Keith fell to the couch, gripping his head in his hands.

“Don’t look so frustrated, Keith” she huffed, reaching for his pad and examinating his character, “You don’t have to change it so much to things you don’t want.”

“You said I should take abilities from a tv show,” he grumbled, and she snorted.

“I said that, but if you don’t want something like that, you could use something different” she explained and then snapped her sight to him, “Keith, do you have a particular like for magic creatures? Like centaurs or mermaids?”

“You want me to be a mermaid?” he groaned and Pidge shrugged.

“Or a centaur.”

He cursed below his breath and sat back up, glaring at the floor for a second before his expression relaxed.

“A dragon?”

Pidge’s eyes sparkled at that.

“A dragon!” she exclaimed, jumping from her seat and falling near Keith, “Take something from that! Like being a dragon hunter! Or maybe a dragon charmer, if you like them too much to kill them!”

Keith mouthed a bit and then gazed his pad in Pidge’s hand, reaching for it.

“What about a dragon slaughterer?” she keep wondering while he tapped his pad, “Or you can talk to dragons and other smaller reptiles? Or maybe a-”

“Shapeshifter” he said smiling, “I can change from a human form to a dragon form.”

Pidge’s face brightened and she snatched back his pad to see the details, her voice falling as excited giggles from her wide smile.

“Ohmygod” she exclaimed, “That’s so cool!”

Keith laughed softly, infected by her excitment, and he leaned to see his information, too, nodding at the comments Pidge keep giving him about his possible abilities and adding the ones he liked.


End file.
